Channel Chasers
.png |season = 4 |episode = 55 |airdate = November 26, 2004 |cast = Tara Strong |writer = Butch Hartman |director = Butch Hartman Steve Marmel}} Channel Chasers is an animated film made by Nickelodeon, featuring characters from The Fairly OddParents television series. In production order, the movie is divided into 3 parts, each of which were approximately 22 minutes. Alec Baldwin voices older Timmy. Plot The story starts 20 years into the future, where Vicky is dictator of the world (a parody of Adolf Hitler and Nazi Germany). There is a chase scene, with the future Chester and A.J. being pursued (and caught) by one of Vicky's henchmen, who Vicky then sends back into the past (a parody of The Terminator). The story then goes back to the present, where Timmy's parents refuse to allow him to watch TV after he wished for a real version of a destructive vehicle known only as the "Kid Crusher" from his favorite TV show, Maho Mushi (Japanese: 魔法虫 Magic Insect) (a parody of Dragon Ball) and things went horribly wrong. He then wishes for a magical remote control so that he can go inside the "TV universe". Timmy's parents get furious after Vicky destroys everything in the house and blaming it on him. Timmy tells them that she did all of it and they still don't believe him and decides to run away from home into the TV. Meanwhile, Vicky also gets a hold of the remote control and finds out that it is magic, and Timmy has to stop her from getting into "Dictator Week" and taking over the entire world, going through parodies of famous TV shows such as Scooby-Doo, Rugrats, Charlie Brown, The Jetsons, The Flintstones, The Simpsons and Blue's Clues, although he is aided by his future self, who came back from the Vicky-controlled future to stop her once and for all. Meanwhile, Timmy's parents have noticed he has disappeared and are searching for him. They receive information at a parking garage from a shadowy person known as "Deep Toot" (a spoof of Watergate informant Deep Throat; actually Vicky's sister Tootie in disguise), to which Timmy's father has an almost uncontrollable urge to giggle concerning the "informant's" name (which almost becomes a running gag for the rest of the episode), and for the first time the parents learn that Vicky is actually evil. They then ask at "Dimmadelphia Cable," the local cable TV provider (spoof of Adelphia Cable), where they sneak into the broadcast room and send a message out to Timmy. During a showdown with Vicky, Timmy's future self is forced to return to the future due to Vicky destroying the time travel belt, leaving Timmy determined to defeat Vicky. They arrive in the universe of "Maho Mushi" and must defeat her. Knowing that magic is the only reason she had the advantage, Timmy uses the remote to age himself so that he becomes too old for Cosmo and Wanda, resulting in all residual effects of their magic including the remotes being erased. With Timmy's proper age restored, he defeats Vicky and sends her back to Dimmsdale. She then wakes up from her "dream". His parents apologize for never believing him about Vicky and tells her off for being too mean to Timmy. Because his parents now know the truth about her Timmy will never have to be babysat by her again. However, Timmy realizes that it is because of Vicky he got fairy godparents so rather than get rid of Vicky, he wishes the magic-remotes were gone and that nobody would remember this, as with Vicky gone he might lose Cosmo and Wanda. The movie ends soon afterwards with a scene that flash-forwards to 20 years into the future with his children (Tammy and Tommy) having Cosmo and Wanda their fairy godparents as well as being babysat by a Vicky-like robot. It is never shown who the kids' mother is, but it's heavily implied to be either Trixie or Tootie. It is shown that indeed in the future, Timmy has completely forgotten about Cosmo and Wanda, although his frown at the photo in the time capsule that his children found turned into a smile when he sees that the fish were normal. List of CARTOONS parodied in Channel Chasers *"The Jetsons", as The Futurellies *"The Flintstones", as The Meatflints *"Rugrats", as Carpet Critters *"Peanuts", as Walnuts *"Blue's Clues", as Clint's Hints *"Scooby Doo", as Snooper Dog and the Clue Crew *"Space Ghost", as Space Specter *"The Simpsons", as The Feldmans *"The New Batman Adventures", as Blackbird and Sparrow *"Tom and Jerry", as Sleezy and Cheezy *"Dragon Ball", as Maho Mushi *"Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles" as Adolencesent Genetically Altered Karate Cows﻿﻿ *"Fat Albert and the Cosby Kids", as Heavy Hal *"Looney Tunes", as Rabid rasserry wordgirl as strawberry shortcake Category:The Fairly OddParents Category:Episodes Category:Cartoons